When Changmin Really Need His Hyung
by asisten madjikan shim-jung
Summary: Changmin yang datang sendirian ke konser BoA dengan riang gembira, meski terpaksa, mendadak hilang selera saat diperintahkan foto berdua dengan BoA. Rasanya benar-benar ingin menyeret Yunho ikut foto bersama mereka! Waeyo? (Homin/MinBoA/PG/Fluff)


Title : When Changmin Really Need His Hyung

Cast : Yunho, Changmin, BoA

Genre : Humor, Fluff

Rating: General, PG

Type: One-shoot

Summary : Changmin yang datang sendirian ke konser BoA dengan riang gembira, meski terpaksa, mendadak hilang selera saat diperintahkan foto berdua dengan BoA. Rasanya benar-benar ingin menyeret Yunho ikut foto bersama mereka! Waeyo?

**Catatan spesial dari Author**

Tiba-tiba saja dapat ide ini saat mengobrol nista dg my –best-partner-in-crime-from-ibliz-syndicate. Aku bikin ini spesial untukmu say...jadi anda WAJIB komen tapi "dengan semestinya". Awas kalo komenmu cuma basa-basi bermulut manis! Kusuruh tuan muda mecat kao jadi noona-nya lho.

* * *

Yunho merasa beban ribuan ton di badannya terangkat saat mengunci pintu mobilnya dengan kunci kontak otomatis. Bunyi "bip" itu terasa seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur setelah menjalani syuting hingga jam 2 pagi seperti ini. Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia memaksa menyeret kaki berlari kecil menuju lift basement yang nyaris tertututup, mengejar tumpangan ke lantai atas.

"Mianhe..." ucap Yunho otomatis saat menghentikan pinu lift tertutup namun kalimatnya berhenti di udara melihat siapa yang berada di dalamnya. Shim Changmin. Bonus wajah jutek pertanda bete.

"Oh...yooo!" sapa Yunho kemudian bersandar di dinding lift yang mulai naik ke apartemen mereka. Changmin masih diam, menoleh pun tidak. Yunho langsung kelu terjebak bersama Changmin yang bete bukan opsi terbaik apalagi dalam keadaan badan luar biasa capek. Tapi dasar Jung Yunho, dia tidak betah diam melihat adiknya tersayang itu.

"Maaf ya aku tadi tidak bisa ikut nonton konser Boa," akhirnya Yunho melontarkannya setelah beberapa detik sibuk menata kalimat. Changmin tetap saja menutup rapat mulutnya, menoleh pun tidak dan langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari lift. Dia dengan teganya tidak menggubris Yunho yang menghela nafas berat di belakangnya menunggu memasukkan kode pintu kediaman mereka.

_Good, dia benar-benar marah besar._

Lalu dini hari itu pun ditutup dengan dentuman indah suara pintu kamar Changmin yang dibanting kesal. Ia tetap tidak meninggalkan kata-kata sedikitpun pada Yunho yang sudah paham untuk lebih baik memusingkan perlu mandi dulu atau langsung tidur saja.

"Mandi besok pagi sebelum berangkat syuting aja ah," gumam Yunho pelan sambil melempar tasnya ke kasur setelah menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Sudah tidak ada Changmin lagi di dalam kepalanya.

…..ooooOOOOoooo…

Esok paginya Yunho bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya dan dia kaget sudah mendapati Changmin duduk manis di meja makan. Yunho mempelajari raut wajah Changmin yang serius membaca news di tabnya. Dia memang selalu melakukan investigasi mimik wajah Changmin saat marah sebelum mendekat, karena jujur saja kena semprot adiknya itu bisa mengacaukan hidupnya minimal selama 24 jam.

"Selamat pagiiiii!"

"hmm..."

_Oke, moodnya masih sebusuk kemarin. _

Yunho tanpa sadar manggut-manggut sendiri dengan pemikiran jeniusnya itu yang tertangkap oleh sudut mata Changmin. "Kenapa hyung?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kamu manggut-manggut begitu? Aneh tau," tanya Changmin dengan wajah datar sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Anniyo," elak Yunho sekenanya tapi merasa lega akhirnya ada interaksi juga. "Ah iya, aku nanti pulang pagi lagi sepertinya. Syutingnya benar-benar dikebut."

"Tidak pulang juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah repot-repot laporan padaku."

Senyum Yunho yang secerah mentari musim panas langsung lenyap seketika_. What the hell with this kid?! _

…..ooooOOOOoooo…

Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya dalam 10 tahun hidupnya bersama Shim Changmin kembali merasakan "nge-blank". Jawaban judes Changmin sebelum dia berangkat syuting tadi sukses membuatnya tidak fokus selama di lokasi karena penasaran. Otaknya tidak bisa berhenti mengolah berbagai skenario kemungkinan apa saja yang membuat Changmin marah besar kepadanya. Yunho yakin 120 persen Changmin kali ini marah kepadanya, dia bukan sekedar korban pelampiasan kekesalan tapi benar-benar tersangka utama. Jadi intinya kalau dia tidak menemukan masalah utama maka habislah riwayatnya nanti.

Hal itu pun membuat acara makan di jeda syutingnya berjalan terasa lambat. Yunho mengunyahnya sangat pelan karena dilakukannya sambil berpikir. Hei, ini masalah sangat serius baginya. Lalu tiba-tiba manajer-shii mendekatinya sambil menunjukkan smartphonenya.

"Mwo?" Tanya Yunho heran tiba-tiba disodori ponsel.

"Ini foto-foto dari konser Boa kemarin." Manajer-shii memang selalu mengupdate setiap berita SM family pada Yunho.

Awalnya Yunho hanya berpikir "ah sayang sekali aku tidak bisa nonton padahal sudah diadakan dua hari, jadi merasa agak bersalah pada Boa". Lalu dia tersenyum melihat rombongan anak-anak EXO karena teringat saat debut dulu juga merasa sangat bangga bisa foto dengan Boa yang sudah terkenal di seantero Korea. Namun begitu melihat Kangin ia sempat mengerjapkan mata, sekilas tidak mengenali teman satu gengnya itu.

"Kenapa rasanya seperti lama tidak bertemu Kangin-hyung begini ya," gumam Yunho sambil terus menggeser ke foto berikutnya. Dia kemudian terhenti saat melihat foto Changmin berdua dengan Boa. Lelaki itu tersenyum khas ke kamera merangkul Boa yang terlihat sangat kecil di sampingnya.

Cukup dua detik untuk Yunho menyadari apa yang dilihatnya dan membuatnya tertawa keras. Bahkan saking kerasnya sempat mengundang gerutuan kru karena suara tawa itu masuk dalam proses filming. Yunho langsung tahu diri meminta maaf hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk kemudian kembali duduk sambil senyam-senyum.

_Pantas saja dia marah besar._

Setelah mendapat pencerahan itu Yunho ingin sekali langsung bicara empat mata dengan Changmin tapi jadwal terpisah mereka benar-benar _hell_. Walau mereka satu atap namun nyaris tak bertemu muka karena perbedaan jadwal. Saat salah satu pulang maka yang lainnya sudah tidur atau malah belum balik dan di pagi hari saat satunya masih terlelap sudah ditinggal pergi bekerja. Menelepon dan SMS tidak pernah jadi kebiasaan sehingga tidak ada urgensi untuk berinteraksi melalui media itu.

Yunho tak ingat pasti berapa hari setelah Changmin melontarkan kalimat judes itu dia akhirnya bisa bertemu muka. Sepertinya selang tiga hari, tapi entahlah, yang pasti mood Changmin sudah kembali sedia kala. Yunho lega luar biasa, dengan begini dia bisa menggoda habis-habisan adik lelaki satu-satunya itu.

"Changmin…" pancing Yunho ingin memeriksa respon yang dipanggil.

"Hmm?" Changmin menjawab sambil memandang Yunho sekilas saat melihat berita di layar televisi. "Kenapa hyung?"

"Aku bener-bener minta maaf tidak menemanimu ke konser Boa."

Raut wajah Changmin mendadak mengeras dan membuat Yunho sedikit waspada. _Semoga tidak ngamuk, _doa Yunho dalam hati. Changmin kemudian berdecih jengah.

"Aku tidak masalah nonton sendirian, lagian ada hoobae lainnya. Tapi kenapa aku harus foto berduaan?!" sembur Changmin seolah-olah Yunho yang memaksanya.

"SNSD kan foto bareng Ara juga, kamu juga bisa minta foto ramai-ramai juga kan seharusnya," sahut Yunho santai sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

"Cih…lihat siapa yang ngomong," ketusnya nada bicara Changmin membuat Yunho meliriknya. "Kalau bukan atas nama dong-bang-shin-ki gak bakal aku mau."

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau lagi datang acara sendirian kalau pake acara foto-fotoan segala."

"Datang sendirian yang mengharuskan foto berdua lebih tepatnya kan?" ralat Yunho cuek. "Eh, maksudku yang mengharuskan foto berdua dengan Boa."

Kalimat itu membuahkan tatapan galak dari Changmin. Yunho tidak tahan lagi untuk tertawa. "Hahahaha! Tapi kamu terlihat senang gitu kok."

Changmin hanya memberikan tatapan _menurut-loe-hyung-?_

"Pokoknya kalau atas nama berdua ya harus berdua denganmu hyung," ucap Changmin pelan dengan menunduk meski matanya menatap lurus ke Yunho. Dia serius. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum halus antara lega dan tersanjung.

Yunho tahu benar betapa canggungnya Changmin dan Boa jika hanya berdua. Dia tahu penolakan Boa saat ditembak Changmin 2 tahun lalu itu memang masih membekas dalam. Masalahnya penolakan itu menyebar luas ke seluruh agensi karena kebodohan Changmin sendiri. Yunho selalu mengagumi otak jenius Changmin tapi selalu heran kenapa kejeniusan itu hilang jika empunya sedang nekat. Changmin itu sumbu berpikirnya suka pendek saat mengincar sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya. Baru saat seerti itulah Yunho terlihat fungsinya sebagai pengingat kalau Changmin mulai menunjukkan ketidak beresan. Salah satunya ya saat Changmin bilang ingin mengejar cinta seorang Boa.

Saat pedekate Changmin tidak pernah cerita secara gamblang pada hyungnya itu tapi dia lupa Boa menjadikan Yunho sebagai keranjang uneg-unegnya. Wajar saja kan kalau Yunho jadi tahu bagaimana sepak terjang si maknae mendekati Boa. Dan kagetlah Yunho saat tiba-tiba mendapat chat dari Eunhyuk yang melaporkan kenekatan Changmin yang berakhir epic.

Shim Changmin dengan pedenya menembak Boa saat mereka berada di kantor agensi.

Saat itu di seantero kantor sudah merebak isu adanya benih-benih asmara karena beberapa kali melihat Changmin terus menempel Boa saat di ruang latihan, bahkan lelaki itu sempat pulang pergi ke kantor satu mobil dengan Boa. Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani iseng menanyakan kebenarannya. Tapi jawaban itu tersaji dengan sendirinya di suatu hari saat Changmin menemani Boa latihan di ruang dance. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Changmin sehingga dia bisa menyatakan cinta di tengah-tengah kegiatan mengambil minum di luar ruang latihan dimana orang-orang berseliweran, tidak banyak sih cukup dua orang staf tapi cukup untuk mengumumkan adegan itu ke seluruh dunia.

Menurut laporan yang Yunho terima reka adegan saat itu adalah Changmin terlihat menemani Boa mengambil minum sambil ngobrol ringan lalu tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan jadi serius. Si saksi mata itu mengaku sedang berdiri di sana karena mendiskusikan dokumen dari divisi traffic dengan pegawai dari divisi promosi. Dua orang pegawai perempuan ini curiga saat menyaksikan perubahan aura santai itu jadi mendadak hening. Mereka benar-benar berhenti berbicara dan fokus menguping saat menangkap kalimat "Jadilah pacarku noona" yang disuarakan oleh Changmin. Boa terdiam beberapa saat dan memberikan tatapan serius. Ia kemudian meraih tubuh tinggi Changmin untuk dipeluknya "Mianhe Changmin-ah," ucapnya pelan tepat di telinga Changmin.

Meski terdengar lamat-lamat karena saking pelannya namun penolakan itu dapat dipastikan dengan melihat keadaan Changmin yang sudah membeku. Boa kembali ke dalam ruangan dengan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terpaku karena syok. Wajahnya benar-benar mengenaskan dilihat.

Lalu sisanya tinggal sejarah.

Sejarah itu bernama tersebarnya adegan tersebut ke seluruh kantor agensi lalu merembet ke semua artisnya dan beberapa trainee juga. Layaknya infotaiment, cerita yang tersebar itu beredar dalam berbagai versi dengan bumbu berbeda. Changmin dan Boa jelas tahu jadi hot news tapi tetap bersikap sok cuek. Namun sejak itu siapapun warga agensi tahu hubungan Changmin dan Boa jadi sangat berbeda. Seperti tidak pernah saling kenal jika sedang off-screen.

Yunho berusaha kerasa menahan tawanya melihat wajah Changmin yang masih butek. Sepertinya bocah itu tahu apa yang dipikirkan abangnya itu. Yunho yahu pria di depannya ini sedang tidak bercanda alias benar-benar sangat kesal.

"Mereka menjadikannya bahan bercanda hyung! Mereka semua menyindirku habis-habisan."

"Kyuline?"

" . ….bahkan Luna juga," rutuk Changmin sebal yang kini jadi antusias memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Yunho. "Bayangkan hyung …itu Luna! Haish!"

"Dia kan memang ceplas-ceplos kalau denganmu."

"Iya sih….tapi…"

"Yang penting pacarmu nggak cemburu kan?"

"Ya nggak lah," jawab Changmin singkat sambil melihat Yunho yang sudah sibuk lagi dengan ponselnya, sepertinya sedang chatting. "Pacarmu juga nggak cemburu kan melihat adegan ciumanmu dengan Soo Ae-noona?"

Gerakan tangan Yunho berhenti. "Changmin…kamu kan tahu aku nggak punya pacar."

"Lho kupikir hyung sudah jadian dengan noona yang dari agensi iklan itu, yang namanya si-…"

"Kamu jangan ngaco! Aku belum punya pacar," potong Yunho ketus yang membuat Changmin sedikit terhenyak. Dia tidak menyangka Yunho seserius ini. Changmin kemudian terdiam, tahu diri untuk tidak menggoda lebih jauh.

Yunho kembali menekuri ponselnya yang masih membuka foto Boa berpose dengan Changmin. Matanya menatap dua orang itu dalam-dalam.

_Ada sih sebenarnya, tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu._

**-The End-**

**Author's Speak:**

Hola!

Kali ini saia kembali lebih cepat dari jadwal seharusnya yakni tgl 25. Simpel saja, karena aq ternyata ngetik fic ini langsung jadi…daripada ngendon lama terus kuedit2 mulu jadi mending dipublish saja sekarang. Saia belum memutuskan apakah tgl 25 bakal ngepost fic lagi ato gak. Ada sih fic baru yang lagi dikerjain tapi gak yakin kelar tepat waktu.

Oiya….seperti di fic lalu ada salah typo. Maksut saia adalah saia kemungkinan besar tidak membuat fic chaptered karena saia tidak suka terintimidasi dikejar hutang chapter baru dan kudu telaten bikin panjang lebar. Jadi sementara one-shoot dulu ya kawan ^^

**Satu lagi pengumuman penting**: saia tidak membuat fic adegan rated alias smut alias NC-21

Semua acara romantis di dalam fic saia tidak akan berlanjut ke acara penyatuan tubuh *biar jelas*. Kalopun menjurus ke kasur pasti akan saia cut di awal. Simpel saja, itu bukan jurusan saia. Tapi sebagai gantinya saia suka bikin cerita mature dengan karakterisasi dewasa alias matang. Jadi mungkin bakal ada cerita dengan storyline lumayan membingungkan nantinya ^^"

Saia tak lupa juga berterima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak komentar di 2 fic sebelumnya, termasuk mereka para pembaca dalam kesunyian.


End file.
